First Days Make the Biggest Impression
by Sakura Blossoms Falling
Summary: Two siblings have their first day at Seishun Gakuen. Kaidou makes a new friend and Tezuka wonders about the sanity of his relatives. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit *cries* I wish I did...hmmm, maybe not. I could never stick with a drawing for so long. My hand would fall off.**

**Edit 09/02/13: I am going back and rewriting my earlier stories since I have noticed various things I would like to change in them.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sleepily opened her eyes to the sound of her older brother's radio blaring through their shared wall. She groaned and threw back her covers. She twisted on her back and kicked the wall as hard as she could a few times before her brother finally turned his music down. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She began to drift off again.<p>

Sakura's mom burst into the room and sang, "Awaken, my little bird! Rise and shine, my sweet sun! Today is your first day at your new school!" She swept the blankets off her daughter and proceeded to drag her out of bed by her ankles.

Sakura hit the floor with an uncomfortable _thunk_. She thrashed her feet and rolled onto her stomach. Her mom let go of her ankles and instead grabbed her around the waist. She picked her up and threw her daughter over her shoulder and walked down stairs.

As they passed her brother's room, his door opened and he appeared in his new Seishun Gakuen uniform. Sakura could tell even from up-side-down that he looked flashy in it. Her brother looked cool in anything he wore. She bet he could make wearing a burlap sack look like the new fashion.

He smirked at her as she passed and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him; to which he started chuckling. He followed them down stairs into the kitchen to where their mother had already prepared breakfast.

Sakura's mom dumped her on the floor and she dragged herself to sit at the table. It was an elaborate Western style breakfast which was Sakura's favorite. Hastily, she dug in and stuffed her mouth full.

Her brother looked at her with distaste and scolded, "Chew your damn food, glutton!" This earned him a smack from his mother.

"Say it again and you'll be sleeping outside!" She huffed and stalked into their bedroom to wake their father.

Sakura swallowed and made a face at her brother. "That's what you get, baaaka!" Her brother growled and then ran around the table and grabbed her and threw her onto the floor. The two wrestled in kitchen, ramming into table legs, chairs, cabinets, trash cans, anything that got in the way of their sibling fight. Sakura managed to get the upper hand and pinned him on his stomach, but Haru used his superior strength and flipped her off him.

Their parents walked in just as Sakura had a fistfuls of her brother's hair and Haru had her in a headlock. The two stopped when they saw their parents standing at the door, dread filling them both when they saw the rage on their mom's face.

"Sakura Tezuka! Haru Tezuka!"

* * *

><p>Sakura absently rubbed the new bump on her head and sighed again for the fifth time that minute. Haru also sighed at the same time and they both glared at each other. In return for fighting so early in the morning, their mother had bonked them up-side the heads and then made them recite their entire family tree in Russian…backwards. They had almost been late for school since their mother had kept very <em>detailed<em> records of their ancestors.

Now, about two hours later, the twins were waiting outside of the door to be introduced to their new class. "Alright, I have two new students to introduce to you today. Sakura, Haru please come in now." They heard the teacher inside the classroom announce to his students. Haru opened the door and entered the classroom before his sister, not bothering to be a gentleman and let her enter first. In retaliation, Sakura purposefully stepped on the backs of his shoes, making him trip and land on his face in front of the entire class.

"Ladies first, you brute," Sakura taunted her brother who glared up at her. She turned and bowed to the class. "Hello, my name is-"

"Pig." Haru butted in. He stood up, brushed himself off and smirked down at his shorter sister.

She elbowed him in stomach, hard, and kept a pleasant smile on her face as she corrected him. "My name is Sakura Tezuka, _not_ Pig." The steely glint in her eyes made everyone shiver.

The class sweat dropped at the exchange at the front of the room. A loud, excited voice came from the back of the class. "Are you related to Tezuka-buchou?" A spiky black haired boy stood up and was looking at the two siblings with excitement.

Sakura and Haru looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah, we're his second cousins. I'm Haru Tezuka, by the way."

"Ah! Cool!" The boy said.

"Momoshiro-san, please take your seat." The teacher snapped. The boy looked embarrassed and sat down again, the class giggling at his scolding. The teacher turned to the siblings and said, "Sakura, you can take the empty desk next to Kaidou and Haru, you will sit next to Momoshiro."

Sakura sat down and looked at her neighbor. He had long black hair that covered his eyes a little and he looked intimidating, but Sakura grinned at him and held out her hand. "Hiya! I'm Sakura."

The boy ignored her hand and looked back down at his desk, "_Ffssshhh_," was all she heard. Sakura gave a mental shrug and sat down. She propped the book up, put her head down on the desk and promptly fell asleep. She snored through the entire class until lunch. Haru reached over after the teacher left and shoved his sleeping sister onto the floor.

Sakura landed with a _thump_. She woke up and shot to her feet in a fit of rage. "How dare you, Haru!" She launched herself at her laughing brother and tackled him. They fell to the ground and knocked over a chair in their battle. Their new classmates scrambled out of the way as the siblings rolled around on the ground. Some had their cell phones out and were video taping the wrestling match to show their friends later.

Haru won the fight with a full body lock. "Ow! Let go, you beast!" Sakura yelled as she tried to wriggle free of her brother's body lock.

Haru laughed triumphantly, but let go of her and stood up. He reached down and pulled Sakura to her feet. She glared at him, but there was unmistakable playfulness in her eyes. "It's not nice to fight with lady in front of people." Sakura chided.

Haru made a face. "Whatever! It's not like you're a lady anyway. You started it, remember?" He ducked as Sakura swung a fist at him and ran for the door with her on his heels. He yanked the door open and ran straight into a solid body. He bounced back and knocked into his sister.

"Ow! Watch it!" Sakura pushed him away and looked at the person Haru had run into. Her eyes widened when she saw her older second cousin, Kunimistu Tezuka in the flesh, standing in the door, looking extremely unamused. "Damn," she muttered. Their stern, older cousin didn't approve of their friendly (and a lot of times, violent) sibling fights. Sakura recovered quickly and smiled up at him. "Hello, Ku-chan." She used the nickname that she had given him when she had first met him, many years ago. It annoyed him so much, which was the main reason she still used it.

Tezuka was silent as looked at his younger cousins. He ignored Sakura's use of the annoying nickname that she insisted on calling him. "Sakura, Haru," he said, causing the siblings to start sweating in fear. "It's not appropriate to wrestle in a classroom. Reflect on you actions." He turned and walked out.

Sakura and Haru let out their pent up breaths and shared looks of relief. Tezuka was intimidating and the siblings were hardly intimidated by anyone. Momoshiro came up to them, smiling and looking curious at the same time. "Why did you get scolded by Tezuka-buchou?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose cutely and huffed, "He's always scolding us! He thinks we're still too childish. _Hmph_." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned her nose up at the absent third year.

Momoshiro grinned, "Well, I can certainly attest to that."

Haru looked at the other boy with a curious eye. "Are you in the tennis club? Since you called Kuni-nii 'Captain.'"

Momoshiro nodded and grinned, "I'm a regular. So is that annoying viper over there." He pointed to where Kaidou was eating alone.

Sakura looked at Kaidou, noticing that the other kids kept their distance and seemed to walk on eggshells as they passed by him. She asked Momoshiro, "He eats alone?"

Momoshiro rolled his eyes and huffed, "Everyone's scared of him and his personality is not the best." He scratched his head.

Sakura bounced over to Kaidou's desk and pulled up a chair and plopped herself down on it. She put her elbows on the desk and set her chin on her hands; watching the quiet, slightly intimidating teen eat. He glared at her from the corner of his eye, but kept eating.

"Oi! Haru! Can you buy me lunch?" Sakura asked her brother without turning her eyes away from her victim. A lousy "sure" was his reply. With that, Sakura turned her attention back to the gloomy teen before her. "So, you play tennis, too?" She asked him. Kaidou paused and then nodded slowly. Sakura smiled, "Are you a shy person?" Kaidou froze and then went quickly back to eating, but Sakura caught the slight reddening of his cheeks before he ducked his head. "I bet you are."

Sakura sat there smiling and talking about whatever random thing came to her mind. Throughout the entire session, Kaidou stayed silent, but he did acknowledge her with a nod or an occasional "ffssshhh".

At the end of lunch, the other boy still hadn't given her a full sentence, but Sakura was feeling hopeful. It would just take a while for her to crack that tough exterior.

* * *

><p>"Aahhhhrrrgggghhh!" Sakura let out a garbled sound as she stood up and stretched when the last bell rang. She got a few curious looks from those around her, but she just kept stretching and letting out more weird sounds. Let them stare.<p>

A hand smacked the back of her head. "Shut up, would you?" Haru teased. "You sound like a dying cat." Sakura glared at him and he smiled back.

"Che, die." She told him and grabbed her bag.

"I'll make sure to do exactly that," Haru replied, following her out of the classroom.

Looking around, Sakura spotted Kaidou down the hall and waved at him, yelling, "Oi! Kaoru-chan!"

Kaidou froze and slowly looked over his shoulder in dread. He saw the terrifying sight of Sakura bounding towards him and he turned on his heel and sprinted away. "Oi! Kaoru-chan! Wait up!" She demanded. Kaidou kept running.

_Damn it, he's fast,_ Sakura thought as she chased him down the hallways. She started gaining on him when they reached ground level and had almost caught up to him when he disappeared into the boy's locker room and slammed the door shut. Sakura skidded to a stop outside the door and pounded on it. "Oi, Kaidou! Get you butt out here! You know I'm not afraid to come in there!" She yelled through the door.

"Ahem, Sakura Tezuka, just what in heaven's name are you doing?" A stern voice made her freeze and she gulped.

_Oh, crap!_ She sweated nervously as she slowly turned around to face her older cousin. "Hi Ku-chan! I had a great first day, thanks for asking!" She tried to get away, but his stern voice stopped her as did the arm cutting off her escape route.

"But I _didn't_ ask you." He replied. Sakura swallowed her tongue in fright. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop torturing my players." Tezuka walked into the boy's locker room leaving Sakura in a state of shock. She'd just gotten away with _two_ stunts! First, running into him during lunch and now this! The fates were smiling down on her today. She happily, but cautiously, skipped away to find Haru.

* * *

><p>She found him, already changed and lounging on a bench behind the school. "Hey," he drawled as Sakura approached him from behind.<p>

"Damn," Sakura snapped her fingers in mock disappointment, "and here I thought I'd be able to sneak up on you." She sat next to him on the bench and stretched her arms over her head.

"Here." Haru dropped a tennis bag on her lap. "Get changed," he ordered. Sakura rolled her eyes, but obeyed, bounding for the girls' locker room and changing in record time.

They were on the courts doing light warm up matches when the beginnings of the tennis club arrived; a trio of freshman and a few second years. Their job was to prepare the courts for the older players. They seemed surprised when they saw the twins already practicing on one of the courts and whispered to each other. The siblings ignored the spectators and continued to play.  
>Pretty soon, like everything else between them, the match went from a warm up to an all-out battle. They batted the small, yellow sphere back and forth at near blinding speeds, each trying to gain the next point. The growing crowd on onlookers grew without their notice and some even called out encouragement for their favored player.<p>

Finally, after seemingly hours, the siblings dropped their rackets and collapsed on the court in exhaustion. They grinned at each other from opposite ends of the court, the feeling of contentment and accomplishment flowed through both of them. The crowd around them applauded their efforts and appreciative whistles were directed at Sakura.

Haru sat up and glared at the second years who dare to approach his sister with _those_ intentions.

Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki arrived at the court then and the club members were quickly sent running for abandoning practice. Tezuka looked down at his younger cousins and shook his head, "You never change your bad habits, do you?" He crossed his arms as he looked between the twins.

Haru grinned at him and gave him a thumbs-up. "You bet! We're rotten through and through!" Tezuka sighed and walked away leaving Sakura and Haru laughing.

Sakura looked at her brother over the net and said, "I think we'll like it here." She stood up, brushed her shorts off and picked up her racket.

Haru also got to his feet and swung his racket over his shoulder. He headed for the benches outside of the tall fence and grinned back at her. "Yep, so do I."

* * *

><p><strong>If you got this far, THANK YOU!<strong>

**School starts in two days, and I have work after school now (-.- ugh) so I won't have much time for writing anymore. *TEARS!***

**Why must we earn money? Why is working a thing?! I just want to stay in bed and on my computer all day!**


	2. Chapter 2Not really though

**So I am thinking about making this a multi-chapter fic and I will be working on the nechafes chapters later, when I've got my schedule figure out. I've gotten back into the spirit of writing again, after lazing abouthe is entire summer, and now that school is approaching, I must get back into writing mode. ^.^**


End file.
